


Julance- Day Thirty One; Free Day Aftercare Scene

by fanon_and_canon (v_e_x_x)



Series: Aftercare Scenes [2]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_e_x_x/pseuds/fanon_and_canon
Relationships: Klance - Relationship
Series: Aftercare Scenes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790899
Kudos: 24





	Julance- Day Thirty One; Free Day Aftercare Scene

“You did so great, sweetheart. I’m so proud of you. I’m going to turn off the lights real quick, is that okay?” Keith nodded and Lance did as he said, he didn’t want Keith to hurt his eyes when the blindfold came off. He gave Keith constant praise on the way to and from the control pad for the lights, making sure Keith knew he was there and where in the room he was. “Okay, I’m going to take off the blindfold but don’t open your eyes right away, give them a moment.” Lance pressed kisses on Keith’s forehead as the blindfold was removed. 

“I’m going to untie you, alright?” Keith nodded again and Lance untied the rope- bundling it up as he had found it, then set it down on the end table and picked up the oil he found in the black bin. He took one arm and worked the muscles back to a normal position, starting at the wrists. Then he grabbed the oil. As he massaged the oil into Keith’s skin, making sure to be very thorough and get anywhere that had contact with the rope, he scanned over Keith’s body, doing what he could in the little to no light. “If you’re ready you can open your eyes, sweetheart.” Keith shook his head. “Is something wrong?” Lance combed his long fingers through the black mop of hair, careful to not snag any knots.

“Head.” Keith’s voice was quiet and soft as he mumbled the single word.

“You have a headache?” Keith nodded as a response. “Okay, we’ll lay here for a few minutes before I get us a bath ready. Does that sound good?” Keith smiled and nuzzled his head into Lance’s hand and brought their bodies closer. Lance put an arm over Keith and ran light circles over his back. “Other than your head do you notice anything else hurting right now?” Keith shook his head. “That’s good, sweetheart. You did such a great job.” Lance told Keith how amazing and beautiful he was, how special he was. “You’re more than a slut or a fuckdoll, you know that right, Keith?” Keith nodded and Lance continued with the praise and verbal affirmations. When Keith started to fall asleep Lance changed their position. “I’m going to go get the bath ready, do you want to come with me or stay here until it’s ready?”

“Here please.” He covered Keith with one of the blankets on the floor and placed a kiss on the top of his head before heading into the joined bathroom to plug the Altean tub and get some hot water running to help relax Keith’s muscles. While the tub filled Lance made sure to pee, he did _not_ want to deal with a UTI, then stopped the water. Lance also was going to make sure Keith did the same.

“Hey sweetheart, do you have any snacks or water in your room?” Lance really hoped Keith kept at least water in here, he didn’t want to leave him alone to go get some, luckily Keith pointed to a small shelf that had water- no food but Lance would make sure to get him some breakfast in the morning. He took that into the bathroom.

“Do you want me to carry you to the tub or do you want me to help you walk?” Keith merely shrugged and Lance didn’t want to take any chances so he scooped him up and placed Keith in the bath before climbing in behind him. “Do you have anything for your headache?” Keith shook his head. “Hopefully the water will help, sweetheart. Are you still alright? Nothing else but the headache?”

Keith leant back into Lance with a sigh, who wrapped his tanned, toned arms around ivory skin. “‘M good.”

“That’s good, Keithy. You really did do an amazing job.”

“You’re really nice.”

All Lance did was smile and give a small chuckle. “You’re absolutely wonderful.”

As the two soaked in the bath- with Lance making him drink from the water he brought into the bathroom, and Lance washing his hair and massaging his scalp- Keith reported that his headache was getting better and that made Lance happy. “Do you want us to go to my room or do you want me to fix up your room?”

“Is it okay if we go to your room?” Keith’s voice was much more coherent and put together but he was still deep into his subspace. 

“Absolutely, princess. Let’s get dried off and dressed then we can head there.”

Soon the two were buried deep in the blankets of Lance’s bed. Keith was comforted by the scent surrounding him. He was overcome by Lance and it made him feel safe and warm. It made Keith happy. “Tomorrow I’m going to get you some food and while you eat I’ll fix your bed and clean what we used, alright?” Long fingers brushed through Keith’s hair as Lance spoke. Keith nodded his head and soon the two were asleep.

When Keith woke he was still in subspace and Lance was reading a book, holding him close. “Good morning, how do you feel?” Lance set the book aside and smiled at Keith, who pulled himself closer to Lance.

“‘M good. No headache.”

“That’s good!” Lance kissed the top of Keith’s head. Though Lance had brushed it last night, it was once again messy and knotted. “Are you ready for some food? I told Hunk you weren’t feeling well so he brought some here.”

“That’s nice.” Keith smiled as Lance ran fingers through his hair and entangled their fingers together in some form of a handhold. 

“Here, I’ll grab your plate and fix your hair while you eat. Okay?” Keith nodded and soon his hair was being brushed while he ate his food goo and drank water. Keith had never been taken care of like this before and it made him happy, it made him feel safe and cared about. It showed him that Lance didn’t want to just fuck him then leave, Lance genuienly cared about him.

When Keith was done eating the two headed to his room, Lance wouldn’t let Keith help with cleaning the toys or changing the bed sheets. Some point during the day Keith came out of subspace, he was worried Lance was just going to stop hanging around him but he didn’t. He asked what Keith wanted to do and they ended up playing video games while they talked.

Now that Keith was in the proper headspace they could talk about what went well, what could have been done differently, anything that could have been added or taken away. This was where Lance brought up needing another system for when Keith wasn’t speaking and the two came up with a few to try out. Lance was thrilled that Keith wanted to have sex with him again.

Keith was glad to have done this with Lance. Not only did they bond, but their true feelings were brought to light as well. Lance made sure Keith was well taken care of and looked at each and every mark over the days following to ensure they were doing well. They did indeed continue to have sex with each other and also developed a better system for when Keith was nonverbal.

Keith had never felt this safe around anyone before, not even Shiro. He and Lance had connected in a way that he had never connected with anyone else before- Lance saw him at his most vulnerable and took care of him, gave him everything he needed and wanted. Though it would still be awhile before they officially became boyfriends, after the third time of having sex together they established an offical Dom/sub relationship. The day they made themselves officially boyfriends Lance and Keith talked about collaring, and then not long after that discussion it happened. And this was all thanks to an impulsively filmed and posted porn video.


End file.
